The Moon
by relena55
Summary: A song fic for Cloud's thoughts on Tifa. *Continuation of my other song-fic 'The Sun'* This is originally part of my Kingdom Hearts story but I thought it would go good on its own as well. No Aeris bashing, I like her. I also have a song-fic for Aeris cal


The Moon  
  
Then again....there was Tifa. The optimistic childhood friend. She was always there for him. Like the night when the stars faded and darkness consumed the sky, there was always the moon. Tifa had never left his side and was like a light in the dark. Her bright and happy red eyes always looked at him adoringly. Tifa unlike Aeris could not express her feelings toward him easily. She was a tough tomboy but deep down gentle and shy (You Spin Me Right Round by Dead or Alive).  
  
Yeah I, I got to know your name  
  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
  
All I know is that to me  
  
"Hmm. You've grown up. When you were little you used to get into fights at the drop of a hat." "A flower for me? Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have..." "Thank you, Cloud. It smells wonderful." "You know, I'm relieved you made it back safely." "The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying." "You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend!?" "Look, the well. Do you remember?"  
  
You look like you're lots of fun  
  
Open up your lovin' arms  
  
I want some  
  
"Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind.....You come save me, all right?" "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once." "All right.... I promise." "Did you sleep well?" "Next to you, who wouldn't?" "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Well I...I set my sights on you  
  
(and no one else will do)  
  
and I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
  
(and no one else will do)  
  
"Cloud!? Why are you dressed like that!? And what are you doing here!? Forget that, what happened to you after the fall!? Are you hurt!?" "Do you trust me?" "Yes. Thanks, Ms. Aeris." "Of course! If you take me lightly, you're gonna pay for it!!" "You're going after Aerith, right?" "I'm going with you." And I, I've got to have my way now, baby All I know is that to me You look like you're havin' fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come "Animal? That's terrible! Aerith is a human being!" "I'll wait for Cloud! Everyone, get to the elevator!" "Papa..." "Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!?" "Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything!" "I hate them all!" "How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?" She attacked Sephiroth but his blade made it cleanly across he stomach forcing her back and landing at Cloud's feet. "....You promised.... You promised that you'd come.... when I was in trouble...."  
  
You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round, round, round You spin me right, round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round, round "Bonfires are funny, aren't they? They make you remember all sorts of things." "It feels like.... It feels like you're going far away..." "Cloud... you'll come with us, right? I believe in you." "Cloud, it'll be all right. We're all with you." "I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been all right so far, right?" "Be strong."  
  
I, I got be your friend now, baby And I would like to move in Just a little bit closer (little bit closer) "Stop it, Red XIII! Be strong!" "You're not the only one who's worried!" "Cloud, what are you doing!?" He had been hurting....Aeris. "Then we must go. What'll we do if something happens to Aerith? If Sephiroth finds her, she's in trouble." "Cloud, we came this far... Aren't you even going to settle up with Sephiroth?" "You believe in Cloud... right?" All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come "Cloud... It's just an illusion. Don't worry about it..." "Cloud... Don't listen to him... Close your ears! Close your eyes!" "All that talk of Hojo constructing you is a lie. Don't we have our memories together? Being kids together, starlit night...." "Why are you so scared? Don't worry about me. I'm all right. No matter how confused I am, I'll never believe a word that Sephiroth says. It's true that sometimes I can't figure out who I am. There's a lot of things muddled up in my memories. But, Tifa...... But you said 'Long time no see, Cloud' right? Those words will always support me. I am the one you grew up with. I'm Cloud of Nibelheim. No matter how much I lose faith in myself, that is the truth. That's why you shouldn't be so scared. No matter what anyone else says to me, it's your attitude that counts...."  
  
You spin me right round, baby  
  
Right round like a record, baby  
  
Right round, round, round  
  
"No, that's not true, Cloud......" "What's not? Aren't I the same Cloud you grew up with?" "That's not what I mean.... I don't know how to say it.... Cloud, I need same time.... Just give me a little time...." "Cloud.... Cloud.........I didn't know what to do. I was always like that..." "That's why I told you about the AVALANCHE job. I wanted to be with you, watch you."  
  
You spin me right round, baby  
  
Right round like a record, baby  
  
Right round, round, round  
  
"Do we have to give up?" "If only Cloud was here, everything would be fine. Cloud would......Stand that cocky little way he did, and tell us what to do. He'd say, 'Everything's under control, Tifa'." "I'm sorry Barret. I'm kind of shocked myself. I'm so depressed." Tifa saw a dog in Mideel. "What's the matter? Are you all alone? You got lost didn't you? Separated from someone you love......? Silly thing..." I want your love  
  
I want your love "Why......? What do you want me to do? Please, Cloud...... Talk to me...... Tell me you see me, that you can hear me...... Tell me, please...... I came this far believing in the memories we have together.... This isn't happening......! This is too cruel...... Oh, Cloud......! I........." "Yes...... I'm sorry I had you all worried. And I have something I want to tell you all...... I don't care about anything else, only Cloud...... I......want to be by his side......" "It's no use...... I don't understand a thing, Cloud. What should I do? What if you never recover for the rest of your life?" "Don't you worry about a thing, Cloud...... I'll see to it that you get somewhere safe!" All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come "............Where am I......? Cloud!? What is it, Cloud? What is this......!? Is this the inside of your dreams? Or is it...... your..... subconsciousness......? You're searching, aren't you Cloud? Searching...... for yourself...... I can help too. We'll work together to try and get the real you back. But...... Where do we start......?" "A memory is something that has to be consciously recalled, right? That's why sometimes it can be mistaken and a different thing...... But it's different from a memory locked deep within' your heart...... That's why it must be a fake. If he could recall up that memory......" I don't remember the path I walked. Tifa missed her step. I ran to her... but didn't make it in time. Both of us fell off the cliff. Back then, I only scarred my knees but...... Tifa was in a coma for seven days. We all thought she wouldn't make it. If only I could've saved her... I was so angry... Angry at myself for my weakness. Ever since then, I felt Tifa blamed me... I got out of control... I'd get into fights not even caring who it was. That was the first time I heard  
  
about Sephiroth. If I got strong like Sephiroth, then everyone might... "...You came. ...You kept your promise. So you really did come when I was in trouble!"  
  
You spin me right round, baby  
  
Right round like a record, baby  
  
Right round, round, round  
  
"Hmm.... But that's all right, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you.... As long as you're by my side.... I won't give up even if I'm scared." "Yeah... At the time I heard you calling me. You were calling me back from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream. After all, I promised. That if anything were to ever happen to you, I would come to help." "Cloud? Do you think the stars can hear us? Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?" "I dunno.... But.... Whether they are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in ourselves.... Someday we'll find the answer. Right, Tifa? That's what I learned from you when I was in the Lifestream."  
  
You spin me right round, baby  
  
Right round like a record, baby  
  
Right round, round, round  
  
"Hey Tifa...... I...... There are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about. But now that we're together like this, I don't know what I really wanted to say.... I guess nothing's changed at all.... Kind of makes you want to laugh...." "An answer from the Planet....the Promised Land.... I think I can meet her.... there." "Yeah, let's go meet her." 


End file.
